


KouAo Family

by StazOtaku



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StazOtaku/pseuds/StazOtaku





	KouAo Family

Family...Children...the two words Aoba and Koujaku have thought recently (even Sly Blue). The couple have been together for 2 years and both have discussed about starting a family, but the problem is that they're both male. There are options, Koujaku wants his children to have both his and Aoba’s DNA. The couple spoke to Tae about wanting to start a family, she told them that she can take both of their DNA and artificially birth their child like the Aoba and Sei. But Aoba doesn't want what his children to obtain scrap and possibly go through the tragedy he went through. Until Tae created a special spill for Aoba to help him get pregnant, but its success rate are slim ... she told to him to follow the instructions if successful he will see a private doctor who promised to keep this confidential if he gets pregnant. Before they make love Koujaku asked Aoba is he sure wants to have a baby because there is no turning back after this. Aoba nodded head...Koujaku told Aoba to ask Sly the same question because he doesn’t want to pressure him since their lovers as well. Of course Sly responded the same as Aoba. 

It did take many tries (which Koujaku enjoyed the most, but it exhausted Aoba) until month later Aoba became pregnant. When the lovers heard the news Aoba, Koujaku, and Tae cried tears of joy. As Aoba’s baby bump grows, unfortunately he can’t be working at this time. Haga promised to keep Aoba’s pregnancy and told him to come back whenever he’s ready and to please introduce his child to him. Koujaku is now working more to be ready when Aoba gives birth. Even though he’s not taking care of Aoba during the day, he instructed Benishigure to watch Aoba for him. Kou and Hagima are Aoba’s escorts to places, they help him shop and clean around his and Koujaku’s place. To hide his bump he wear huge sweaters so that people won’t ask him questions. Two months in the couple are excited to know what sex is their child going to be. When the doctor finished with the check up she announced that Aoba is carrying twins, one male and one female.


End file.
